Moving In
by Twin-Shades1
Summary: We-The Twin Shades-get a few new tenents in our house, in the form of the Weiss and Swartz. R&R, Onegai


Moving In  
  
Daystar: Onesan!!  
  
Moonshadow: *grumpy* What?  
  
Daystar: Onesan, the new tenants are arriving today.  
  
Moonshadow: *glares* Day, it's 4:30 in the morning and they're not going to get here until late tonight. Go back to bed.  
  
Late Tonight  
  
Daystar: Onesan, these guys look interesting, demo.  
  
Moonshadow: What is it this time?  
  
Day: We only have six extra bedrooms, and the files say that there's eight guys, as well as all the extras they're bringing along with them.  
  
Moon: Well, I know you, so that only leaves seven to be roomed.one will have to stay with me and two will have to room together, okay?  
  
Day: And the extras?  
  
Moon: We'll sort them into the basement.  
  
*Car horn outside*  
  
Day: *running out the door at full speed* They're here! They're here!  
  
Moon: *rolls eyes*  
  
*The Weiss boys, Swarz, and all other characters whose names are told during the series stand in a large group*  
  
Day: *glomps onto the Weiss hottie with brown hair, blue eyes and goggles* You're cute! Moonshadow, I want this one!  
  
Moonshadow: *rolls her eyes* Whatever you want, imoto-chan.  
  
*The Weiss boys and Swarz move as if to assist their trapped comrade*  
  
Moon: *sees the movement* I wouldn't do that if I were you. She won't hurt him.  
  
Day: *looking through her files, letting go of her bish. Said bish runs behind the red-redhead* Who could he be? Nah, he can't be Brad, 'cause the files say Brad has glasses. Umm.Nagi has brown hair, so he could be him.  
  
Moon: *grabs the files and reads them, despite her sister's protests* Imouto-chan no baka! According to this, your bish is Hidaka Ken.  
  
Day: *claps her hands happily* Kenken! *looks around, and see Ken hiding* Come here, Kenken!  
  
Ken: I'd rather not.  
  
Moon: I suggest you do it.  
  
Ken: No, really, I'm fine where I'm at, thank you.  
  
Day: *glares adorably at Ken, before reaching into her pocket and lassoing the bish with a leash* Come here, Kenken!  
  
Ken: *sits by Daystar*  
  
Day: *smiles contently*  
  
Moon: *rolls her eyes* Daystar, could you take the extras to the basement?  
  
Day: Which basement?  
  
Moon: The normal one. At least until we can get them sorted.  
  
Day: *jumps up* Okay! C'mon, Kenken! If we hurry, we'll be back in time to see my sister give the others their room assignments. *points to the extras* You all can come with us!  
  
Ken: Why do I have to come?  
  
Day: Because you're my bish, and as such, you have to go everywhere with me.  
  
*Daystar & Ken lead the extras away*  
  
Moon: *rolls eyes while waiting patiently for her sister to return.*  
  
Day & Ken: *return, and sit in the grass. Day playing with Ken's hair.*  
  
Moon: *reads her list* Crawford, Bradly, please step foreward.  
  
Brad: What is this, the army?  
  
Moon: *glares* Yes, now step forward.  
  
Brad: *grumbles, but steps foreward*  
  
Moonshadow: Hmm.I think.Room number 3.  
  
Day: Wait here, Kenken. *Gets up and hits Brad in the forehead. A blue #3 is imprinted there.* Room #3. Got it.  
  
Moon:; *rolls eyes* Next up.Farfarello.  
  
Farfie: *steps foreward, licking his knives*  
  
Moonshadow: Now that, I like. We'll give him.Room #2.  
  
Farfie: *is stamped with a #2, courtesy of Daystar*  
  
Moonshadow: Fujimiya Aya/Ran.  
  
Aya/Ran: I'm here.  
  
Day: Room #4!  
  
Moon: Why?  
  
Day: It's farthest from the stairs, and I don't like the way he was looking at my Kenken earlier.  
  
Moon: Fine. Room #4 it is.  
  
Aya: *gets a #4 stamped onto him. Glares at Daystar*  
  
Day: *chuckles nervously*  
  
Moon: Kudou Yohji.  
  
Yohji: *grins, placing an arm around Moonshadow's shoulder*  
  
Moon: *narrows eyes*  
  
Yohji: What, did you do to get kicked out of Heaven?  
  
Moon: What?!  
  
Day: Uh-oh.  
  
Yohji: Well, you sure look like an Angel.  
  
Moon: *takes a deep breath, then elbowed the playboy in the nose*  
  
Yohji: Ow! My nose, my beautiful nose.  
  
Moon: Room #6.  
  
Day: But, Moonshadow-  
  
Moon: Room. Number. Six.  
  
Day: *sighs* You shouldn't have done that, Yotan. *stamps Yohji with a #6.*  
  
Yohji: Why? What's wrong with #6?  
  
Day: I'd tell you, but I don't have all day.  
  
Yohji:*sweatdrop* Is that so?  
  
Moon: Naoe Nagi.  
  
Nagi: I-I'm here.  
  
Moon:*considers* I'm thinking...room #5.  
  
Day: *stamps Nagi with a #5.* There ya' go!  
  
Nagi: Uh...Thank you, I think.  
  
Day: *beams* No problem!  
  
Moon: Schuldig!  
  
Day: So that's the orange red-head.  
  
Schuldig: Thanks!  
  
Moon: Hmm....I guess...the only room left is #1. But then were'll I put Omi?  
  
Schuldig: No problem there! I'll stay with Farfarello, unless either of you two ladies disagree.  
  
Moon & Day: Nah!  
  
Day: That'd be great! *stamps Schuldig*  
  
Moon: Tsukiyono Omi!  
  
Omi: *plays on his computer*  
  
Moon: OMI!  
  
Omi: Huh? Oh, sorry. Moon: *rolls eyes* Room #1.  
  
Omi:*gets stamped.* Was that really necessary?  
  
Day: Yes! *sits down and plays with Ken's hair*  
  
Moon: *rolls eyes* Imoto-chan, let's go show them to their rooms.  
  
*The group enters the house. They see a room with a #5 on it. The girls lead them into it.*  
  
Moon: Nagi, this will be your room.  
  
Nagi: *frowns*  
  
Moon: *testy* What?!  
  
Nagi: How come you don't start with room number 1 like every normal person would?  
  
Day: *sneezes repeatedly*  
  
Moon: Now you've done it!  
  
Nagi: *wide eyed* What?  
  
Moon: Daystar is allergic to logic. That's why no one uses it around her."  
  
Nagi: You can't be allergic to logic.  
  
Day: *sneezes more*  
  
Moon: *raises an eyebrow at Nagi* Any more comments, smartypants?  
  
Nagi: *mutters but walks into his room, closing the door firmly behind him*  
  
Moon: Moving on *leads the group to the next room labeled #3* This will be your room Bradley.  
  
Brad: Don't call me that!  
  
Day: What was that? *narrows eyes dangerously*  
  
Brad: *Tugs on his collar nervously* Nothing. Reflex reaction.  
  
Day: *smiles sweetly* Okay *giggles madly*  
  
Ken: *backs away* Aya, she scares me.  
  
Day: But Darling!!! *glomps him*  
  
Moon: *ignoring the madness* Moving on to room one. Omi, this will be your room.  
  
Day: *stops Omi before he walks in* Just a warning. This, *opens door* is our computer graveyard.  
  
Omi: I... think.... I really don't like the sound of that.  
  
Day: Nah! It's just the place where Moon and I drop all our useless computer stuff. You know, old motherboards, old monitors, LCDs, keyboards.... feel free to do what you want with it. Basically it's trash but Moon insists on keeping it for.... *makes a surprised face* emergencies? Wasn't that what you called it.  
  
Omi: *eyes lighten up* Are you for real?  
  
Day: *nods*  
  
Omi: Oh cool! *races through the door*  
  
Day: *smiles sweetly*  
  
Moon: Alright, next room would be... *expression darkens* number six. *glares at Yohji*  
  
Yohji: Ehehe.... uhm.... okay *rubs hands together* Let's see it.  
  
Day: (shifty eyed face) You gonna regret this, Yotan.  
  
Yohji: How bad can it be?  
  
Day: A lot worse than you can imagine. *opens door*  
  
Remaining cast: *stares blankly*  
  
Schuldig: It's a...... closet.  
  
Farfarello: A closet with.... windows?  
  
Aya: And you can see the outside.....  
  
Yohji: Which should not be possible because it's completely surrounded by the other rooms.  
  
Day: *sneezes*  
  
Moon: Stop being logical.  
  
Schuldig: But it doesn't make sense!  
  
Day: *beams proudly* I have to say that I did a rather good job on this one.  
  
Aya: You made this?  
  
Day: *nods beaming*  
  
Schuldig: I should have guessed.  
  
Yohji: I gotta sleep in here? *looks sceptical*  
  
Moon: *nods sternly*  
  
Ken: But... there isn't enough room for him to sit, let alone lay down.  
  
Moon: *glares*  
  
Day: *hushed voice* Don't say anything to make my Onesan more aggravated. My protection works only outside of fics and who knows what situations she can write you into.  
  
Yohji: I absolutely refuse to stay in that room.  
  
Moon: *threatening* Kudo...  
  
Yohji: *crosses arms*  
  
Day: Yotan, better not argue with her. The last bish who tried to play stubborn on her ended up with his arm broken in four places.  
  
Yohji: *pales*  
  
Schuldig: It's been nice knowing you Kudo. *waves and turns to Moon* So, which room's next?  
  
Moon: That would be yours and Farfie's. *heads over there, leaving a extremely stupefied Yohji behind* Here you go *opens the door*  
  
Farfarello: *looks around* If we paint an upside down cross on the wall, it will hurt God.  
  
Day: *puppy eyes* Don't do that! Onesan, make them stop!  
  
Moon: No painting on the walls.  
  
Farfarello: *pouts*  
  
Schuldig: *hugs Farfie* We can get a real cross and hang it upside down.  
  
Farfarello: Okay.  
  
TwinShades: *roll eyes*  
  
Moon: *sighs* Anyway.... off to the last room.  
  
Day: Number four... Aya's!  
  
Aya: But, if this is the last room... where's Ken gonna stay?  
  
Day: With me of course, duh!  
  
Ken: What? But.... I mean.... Aya!!! *latches onto the redhead*  
  
Day: *eye ticks*  
  
Moon: Aya, let go of Ken.  
  
Aya: What do you mean, let go of Ken?! He's the one holding on to me! *smack* ACK!  
  
Day: *still holding on to Napoleon, whom she used to whack Aya with* Let go NOW!  
  
Aya: But I told you I'm not the one holding him!  
  
Day: Ken! Come here! *yanks at the leash*  
  
Ken: *yelps as he gets pulled away from Aya by the leash*  
  
Moon: *locks Aya in his room before something bad can happen*  
  
Day: *holding Ken close*  
  
Moon: *leans against the door* Okay.... now that that's done.... let's get troublemaker *points at Ken* settled and then call it a night *yawns* Man, I can't believe moving bishies can be so tiring.  
  
Day: MOON! *wails* KenKen is not a troublemaker. He's my new, little, cute addiction.  
  
Moon: *flicks Day of with a shrug* Whatever you say Imoto-chan... let's just go alright.  
  
Day: Kay! *zips upstairs, dragging Ken behind*  
  
Moon: *follows calmly*  
  
Day: And this is the TwinShades 2nd floor, master residence.  
  
Moon: A.K.A. our rooms.  
  
Day: Boring!! Use some imagination onesan, will ya?!  
  
Moon: *rolls her eyes* Yeah, this is the devils dungeon. The rooms to the right, the black one, is mine. The one on the right, the one that will change decor, frequently, is Days. And it will also be yours for the length of your stay here.  
  
Ken: *sarcastic* Whoo, fun.  
  
Day: *smiles* Isn't it?! Well, Moon-chan, Ken and I will say nighty night and we'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Moon: *nods and waves* G'night Imoto-chan. Don't traumatize your new pet too much.  
  
Ken: *eyes widen*  
  
Day: *huffs* I never traumatize my favorite bishies. You should know that?  
  
Moon: Oh really, then why was Duo so afraid to come within five feet of you once he moved into Saphcat's house?  
  
Day: *blushes* Um... well...  
  
Ken: Can I be scared now?  
  
Moon: Well, I'm going to bed... have a good night.  
  
Day: Okies... come KenKen *drags Ken into the room* O_O Uhhhh.... why the heck do I have a Leopard imprint on my wall? I need to change that first thing in the morning. Okay, lets go to bed.  
  
Ken: Uhm.... not to sound imposing or anything but,.... where am I supposed to sleep?  
  
Day: *blinks* Well, you have the choice between this *points at a doggy-basket at the foot of her bed* or sharing the bed with me.  
  
Ken: Can I take the floor instead?  
  
Day: Heavens no!! I might step on you when I sleepwalk. I mean, I never did it before, but, one never knows right?  
  
Ken: Errr, right. Well, the doggy-basket it is.  
  
Day: *smiles sweetly* Okay, have a good night.  
  
Ken: *rolls up as comfy as he can get* Night. 


End file.
